Sabor a tu piel
by Angeel O
Summary: AU/ Iniciando una nueva etapa estudiantil, Kagome Higurashi se ve nuevamente frente a frente con Inuyasha Taisho, joven del cual no pretende volver a saber. Una lucha de egos heridos se sucitará entre ambos, sin que ninguno pretenda perder. Fic participante en el Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015, del foro Inuyasha: Hazme el amor.
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO ES MÍA.**

•

•

* * *

 _ **Este fic participa en el Torneo Erótico del Verano 2015, del foro de Inuyasha: Hazme el Amor.**_

•

•

 _Hola chicas, bueno como arriba dice, este fic participa en un torneo erótico, por lo que abordará contenidos sexuales, desde limes y lemons. Aclaro esto para que, quienes no gusten de este tipo de lectura, se abstengan; no me interesan malos comentarios, cualquiera que no aporte nada bueno o sea grosero, va a ser eliminado. Este fic será corto, no mayor a 30,000 palabras, según requisitos, tal vez cinco a seis capítulos como máximo._

• _Mis variantes son:_

 _Posibilidad, extremo,_ _cámara_ _, basura,_ _sol_ _,_ _guitarra_ _,_ _cuadro_ _, abanico, __bolso_ _, camaradería._

 _Invierno_ _._

 _Baños termales, veterinaria, restaurante de fideos, cabaña, metro._

 _Rosa,_ _azul_ _, blanco y amarillo._

• _Es un fanfic dedicado a la pareja InuKag, mi segunda favorita y sería lo más largo que he escrito de ellos hasta el momento._

 _Quiero agradecer muchísimo a mi hermosa beta,_ _ **Yumipon**_ _, por pulir este trabajo._

 _Bueno, pues creo que eso es todo, de antemano gracias por leer. Sin más aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic._

* * *

•

•

•

 _ **EL SABOR DE SU PIEL**_

•

•

Un suspiro pesado llenó esa pequeña habitación, todo estaba tranquilo, estaba solo como casi siempre. Afuera se podía escuchar el paso de los vehículos por la avenida, el sonido de los claxon y replicar de los mismos, incluso el cantar de un par de aventureras aves que se animaron a salir con el inclemente clima.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y colocó uno de sus brazos sobre su frente, revolviendo su largo flequillo plateado. Estaba recostado todavía sobre su cama. Sus ojos, tan dorados como el oro, cobraron profundidad y se perdieron en la pared de enfrente, en medio de un **cuadro** en cuyo interior se había capturado una vistosa clavada de baloncesto, y, entre un póster del vocalista, con **guitarra** en mano, de una de sus bandas de rock favoritas.

El joven cerró sus ojos lentamente.

—Kagome— nombró a aquella chica que lo había dejado y a la que hacía poco había vuelto a ver, y volvió a suspirar—. Maldita seas— añadió dolido y luego de un momento se levantó de esa cama que en una ocasión compartió con ella, no tenía ánimos ni razones para seguir pensándola.

Resopló fastidiado cuando su móvil vibró y después sonó sobre su escritorio. Lo tomó momentos después, mientras sacaba de su closet la ropa que ese día portaría.

—¿Qué quieres, Miroku?— fue cortante. Había amanecido de malas.

— _Qué carácter—_ se burló el joven del otro lado de la línea y el peliplata rodó los ojos mientras dejaba su ropa sobre la cama y se dirigía al baño — _, seguro Kikyo no te ha tratado muy bien._

—¿Qué demonios quieres?— volvió a cuestionar el molesto peliplata.

El joven del otro lado sonrió aunque su amigo no se percató — _Sólo avisarte que el entrenamiento de esta noche se adelanta para mediodía._

—¿Qué?

— _¿Tenías planes?_

El peliplata negó —No realmente, pero sigue siendo molesto que…

— _Sí, ya sé—_ interrumpió el despreocupado ojiazul — _, pero así es esto—_ dijo y lo escuchó del otro lado resoplar, luego continuó: _—. Además, a mí me conviene más salir con Sango de noche—_ finalizó y no pudo evitar pensar en que, por fin, pudiese ocurrir algo más entre su celosa novia y él.

—Ah, como sea— aceptó y se recordó mentalmente llevar su cambio de ropa para el entrenamiento —. Entonces, nos vemos después— mencionó y cortó la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

Arrojó su móvil sobre el pequeño sofá **azul** eléctrico que se encontraba cercano a su cama. En minutos estaba dejando caer el agua caliente sobre su persona, enjabonó y enjuagó su larga cabellera plateada y también su cuerpo, durante el baño repasó las clases que tendría y las actividades extraescolares que tuviese pendiente, con ese reacomodo en su rutina tampoco tendría tiempo de visitar a su madre ese día. Debía excusarse.

Talló su rostro y reconoció que estaba poniendo poco empeño en mantener relaciones sanas, su vida giraba en torno a la universidad, el baloncesto, y noches de fiesta en las que generalmente iba sin Kikyo, su actual novia, a la que tampoco veía fuera de la universidad desde hacía más de una semana.

Era un absurdo. Todo él.

Cerró la corriente de agua y apoyó su mano en la fría pared, ahora a quien recordó fue a ese creído y sobrevalorado oji celeste que había sido su rival de amor y que finalmente terminó por quedarse con Kagome, al menos por un tiempo.

"— _Supongo que la has visto ya— habló en voz alta el joven de coleta estando en los vestidores del gimnasio después de terminar el entrenamiento._

 _Él había guardado silencio, sabía bien de quién hablaba._

 _El chico Wolf sonrió —Es mejor que te vayas enterando perrucho… Kagome volverá conmigo._

 _Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado —¿En serio? ¿Y por qué habría de volver contigo si fue ella misma quien te dejó, sarnoso?_

 _El joven se encogió de hombros despreocupado, hecho que molestó al peliplata, odiaba su exceso de confianza y su palabrería sin sentido._

— _Porque yo pienso insistir_ _— respondió simplemente._

— _Pues suerte con eso. Hace tiempo que a mí, Kagome dejó de importarme— aseguró y sonrió de medio lado antes de salir de los vestidores con su maleta deportiva al hombro._ _"_

Salió más molesto de la ducha y se cambió sin más, mientras lo hacía mandó un texto a Kikyo, decidió que pasaría con ella la tarde, intentaría rescatar la relación que tenían, en un punto había sido buena y no había sido más que el desinterés de ambos lo que los había llevado a dónde estaban en ese momento, los dos se habían fallado en diversas ocasiones, siendo él el primero.

—Eso ya no tiene por qué importarte— se aseguró. Había comenzado a pensar en Kagome porque recientemente la volvió a ver, porque era de nuevo inicio de clases en la universidad en la que él asistía. No tenía que confundir las cosas, ella ya no le interesaba.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Escuchó el claxon del auto sonar insistentemente.

—¡Ya voy!— gritó al sacar su cabeza por la ventana de su habitación en el segundo piso.

—¡Kagome, llegaremos tarde!— regañó la castaña al haber salido del auto. La chica negó en silencio cuando la vio desaparecer y bajó su vista al delgado reloj en su mano —. Ya son más de las nueve— se dijo en voz baja.

—¡Ya me voy mamá!— la voz de Kagome la hizo sonreír al gritar desde la puerta de su casa.

Envidiaba la vida de Kagome, Sango era huérfana y solo tenía un hermano que en ese momento, como había estado ella, se encontraba estudiando en un internado; su padre había tenido la precaución de dejar un fideicomiso que pagaría sus estudios y el dinero suficiente a su mejor amigo, abogado y tutor legal de ambos jóvenes para que nada les faltase; y aun así, cambiaría la libertad y comodidad que muchos le envidiaban, por su familia nuevamente unida.

—¿Lista?— preguntó cuando la vio de pie frente a su auto.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué pensabas?— respondió la animosa pelinegra.

—Entonces, vamos— dijo del mismo modo para indicarle que entrara cuando la vio abrazarse ella misma a pesar del elegante suéter negro que portaba.

El cielo era gris y las hojas de los árboles se veían ondear suavemente pero arrastrando un viento helado característico del frío **invierno** que siempre se dejaba sentir en esa región. Por dicho motivo Kagome se reconfortó con el clima del auto al subir.

—Hace un frío de muerte— se quejó una vez dentro, sabía que haberse puesto jeans no era tan buena idea, se arrepintió de no usar algo más abrigador. Negó en silencio al prometerse que sería la única vez que eso le pasaría.

—Sí, pero se espera que para más tarde el clima mejore ligeramente— comentó la castaña al prestar atención a la calle que pronto se transformaría en una larga avenida que las llevaría a terrenos universitarios.

—No creo, yo…— mencionó y respingó en un segundo.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Sango al verla revolver su mochila casi con urgencia —¿Kagome?— Preguntó divertida.

—Espera…— le pidió riendo y del fondo de su mochila sacó un pequeño **bolso** de mano y de él extrajo su celular —Creo que lo sentí vibrar…— dijo y encendió la pantalla del aparato —. ¡Ah! Era Yura, ¡demonios!, se enojará.

La castaña se encogió de hombros —Seguro es otra tontería.

—Como sea, deja le digo que vamos de camino— mencionó al mandar un texto —es horrible ir a clases con este clima.

La castaña asintió a su afirmación y luego de que Kagome devolviera su móvil a su bolso y se quejara del poco orden que había en su mochila, ambas charlaron de temas relacionados a la universidad, cada una había elegido carreras diferentes, pero por fortuna sus facultades compartían el mismo campus.

—Por cierto, Kag— habló la castaña al llegar al estacionamiento del lugar.

—¿Ah?— Dijo distraída mientras abría la puerta del auto.

—¿Sientes algo por Inuyasha?— Preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a la pelinegra.

Kagome frunció el ceño —Sí… ¿Un profundo desprecio?— Respondió irónicamente para luego sonreír. — Ya lo sabes, ¿para qué lo preguntas?

Sango suspiró cansadamente, nunca terminó de entender muy bien cómo se dio el distanciamiento de sus dos amigos; sabía que ellos salían aunque nunca fueron novios; un día estaban tan bien, incluso Miroku y ella llegaron a creer que sería cuestión de días en los que finalmente serían novios, y de pronto al día siguiente recordaba haber visto a Kagome llorar en silencio y notoriamente dolida, diciendo frases a medias donde decía el error que había cometido al involucrarse con el ojidorado… Dos días después de eso Inuyasha empezó a salir con Kikyo y un par de semanas después, Kagome con Kouga. Esa separación dejó marca en sus dos orgullosos amigos que casi le cuesta a ella la relación con Miroku, pues cada uno solía defender a una parte diferente.

—Es sólo que… bueno, como ahora compartiremos nuevamente un mismo plantel, es seguro que lo verás, ya no pueden fingir simplemente que no existen— mencionó la castaña mientras avanzaban por el estacionamiento, su vista se perdió entre los altos árboles que todavía conservaban parte de su follaje y que se extendían en el gran área verde que poseía el campus, evadió su mirada, Kagome había dejado, o al menos intentado dejar atrás a Inuyasha y no sabía si ya no le dolía.

Kagome hizo una mueca con los labios de desgano —Eso lo sé, es inmaduro ignorarnos— aceptó —, pero tampoco significa que tengamos que hablarnos sólo porque ahora yo esté aquí— finalizó sin pretender darle más importancia al asunto.

—¿Y Kouga?

—¿Kouga, qué?— Preguntó y la vio con fingido reproche.

Sango bufó indignada ante su pasividad —¿Cómo que qué? Ahora están los tres en este mismo lugar.

—Con Kouga todo está dicho, creo que me precipité al salir con él.

—Por olvidar a Inuyasha— cortó la castaña ganándose ahora sí una real mirada de reproche —, porque eso fue, dilo.

Kagome rodó los ojos al detener sus pasos, habían llegado a su facultad.

—Tal vez— aceptó —. De cualquier forma, Kouga siempre supo lo que ocurría, como lo supo Inuyasha— aclaró su punto —, que las cosas no se hayan dado, es diferente.

Sango miró con pena a Kagome, algo le decía que ella todavía quería a ese peliplata que la hizo llorar.

—¿E Inuyasha lo sabe?¿Estás segura?— Preguntó, temiendo hacerla recordar algo doloroso.

Mordió su labio y la vio desviar su rostro y perder su vista en algún lugar del camino, eran rodeadas por estudiantes que las pasaban de largo al igual que una brisa helada que mecía sus largas cabelleras. ¿Por qué Kagome nunca dijo nada de lo que ocurrió entre ellos? ¿Por qué los dos se culpaban de algo que no terminaba de entender? Cuando Kagome volvió a verla parecía molesta.

—Por supuesto que lo sabe— aseguró y apretó la correa de la mochila que cargaba —. Lo sabe muy bien— finalizó.

—¡Ey!— el grito de Yura rompió la tensión que se había formado. —¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto? La clase está por comenzar y ya no podré mostrarles lo que quería— refunfuñó la joven de entallados jeans y chaqueta de piel negra.

Sango rodó los ojos.

—Lo siento— se disculpó Kagome al rascar su mejilla avergonzada —, me quedé dormida.

Ahora quien rodó los ojos fue la Zakasagami —¿Por qué no me sorprende?

Kagome mordió su labio y sonrió —Lo siento, tuve tarea y dormí tarde.

La pelicorta negó en silencio —Como sea. Tenía algo que sugerirles y ahora estás obligada a aceptar— informó al tomar del brazo a la castaña y retirarse con ella.

—¿Algo?¿Obligada?— Preguntó al verlas avanzar por el camino que las llevaría a la facultad de derecho, a la cual ellas cursaban.

—Sí, no aceptaré un no por respuesta— dijo la chica y sonrió divertida al voltearla a ver.

Kagome abrió grandemente los ojos.

—¿Escuchaste, Kagome?

—Sí, como sea— respondió también en voz alta al darse media vuelta para ingresar con más de una docena de jóvenes al alto edificio de la facultad de ingeniería. Avanzó entre los distintos alumnos, dejando atrás enormes aulas y talleres, clases que ya habían comenzado y otras más como la de ella que estarían por hacerlo —. Ojalá no sea un día difícil— mencionó para ella misma al morder su labio ligeramente.

Su vista vagó por el largo pasillo de piso cerámico blanco y paredes beige y eso le recordó la formalidad del lugar donde se encontraban, se aseguró que daría todo de su parte para finalizar con buenos resultados todas y cada una de sus materias, por eso la pregunta que Sango le había hecho momentos antes no tenía importancia. Ella tenía prioridades y nada romántico, o algo que siquiera se le asemejase, tenía cabida en su cabeza.

—Así es como funciona esto, Kagome— se dijo y sonrió al convencerse. De pronto su vista viajó a uno de los pasillos que cruzaban por el que ella transitaba y su sonrisa desapareció al encontrarse con Inuyasha de brazos cruzados y recargado en una de las paredes; sus ojos viajaron a aquellos ojos dorados que tanto conocía y que ahora la veían fría y despectivamente, estaba molesto, estaba segura. No lo entendió.

Kagome lo vio de arriba abajo sin creer el cinismo que tenía al verla de tal modo, le dedicó una mirada desinteresada y la desvió para enfocarse solo en el frente, viendo a sus compañeros avanzar.

—¡Inu!— la voz fría y casi chillona de la frívola novia del peliplata la molestó sin poder evitarlo —. No sabía que me estabas esperando.

—No debería sorprenderte, eres mi novia, ¿cierto?— la voz gruesa, tan varonil del joven revolvió el estómago de Kagome.

—Ya deberías estas acostumbrada, tonta— se regañó y negó en silencio. Inuyasha era un imbécil que no merecía un segundo en su mente —. Por mí que se pierdan.

• • •

—Vaya, no creí que pasara el examen de ingreso a esta universidad— mencionó con burla la lacia y frívola pelinegra después de besar los labios de su novio y voltear a ver el camino que había tomado Kagome.

Inuyasha guardó silencio. Estaba esperando a Kikyo como habían acordado, tenía realmente poco tiempo en ese lugar y no creyó encontrarse con la presencia frívola de Kagome. Iba a ser un maldito dolor de cabeza.

—Siempre creí que era una mediocre— dijo despectivamente al aceptar la mano del peliplata y comenzar a caminar ambos por un camino distinto a la chica en cuestión.

—Ella suele esforzarse mucho— reconoció secamente el ojidorado sin darle mucha importancia al tema.

—Claro— dijo y sonrió con soberbia —. Si pretende dejar de ser la fracasada que ha sido, debe hacerlo. Siempre me molestó que nos compararan, ella jamás estará a mi nivel— aseguró y continuó avanzando con su porte altivo.

—¿Qué clase tienes?— el peliplata cambió el tema.

—Inglés— respondió con una sonrisa al fingir que no le importó —. ¿Tú?

—Física— respondió el ojidorado al sacarse la mochila —. ¿Nos vemos esta tarde?— Preguntó al detenerse y sonrió al tomarla de la barbilla.

Kikyo correspondió con una sonrisa confiada —Por supuesto— aseguró y volvió a besar los labios del joven, esta vez fugazmente y salió de ahí.

Inuyasha la vio partir y dejó escapar el aliento. Llevó su rostro a la dirección contraria y recordó la fría mirada de Kagome. Se molestó, ¿quién demonios se creía?

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Kagome bostezó y se estiró en su asiento. El profesor de su última clase antes del descanso estaba por finalizarla. El aula estaba llena de alumnos que tomaban apuntes, la gran mayoría lo hacía directamente en portátiles, no era su caso; Kagome trabajaba medio turno para poder solventar algunos de sus gastos, pues con la muerte de su padre la situación económica en su casa no era la mejor, y ella desde hacía tiempo se había auto impuesto la obligación de apoyar a su madre con los gastos del hogar y de su pequeño hermano, estaba segura que todo valdría la pena cuando finalizara sus estudios y encontrara un trabajo digno.

—Todavía tengo sueño— reconoció divertida en voz baja. Estaba sentada en un extremo de los largos escritorios, a un costado de los amplios ventanales con vista a las grandes áreas verdes, unos tenues rayos del **sol** que apenas lograban colarse entre las nubes grises, calentaban su cuerpo y la adormilaban todavía más. Ella sonrió y negó en silencio, con su ritmo de vida tendría que buscar otro lugar en el cual sentarse, sino terminaría dormida en cualquier clase.

—Con esto terminamos por hoy— informó su profesor, un hombre alto y apuesto, pero de una mirada profunda y rojiza que a Kagome casi atemorizaba si la veía fijamente —. En esta ocasión no hay tarea— dijo y se escucharon alegres murmullos como suspiros tranquilos —, pero repasen el tema, en menos de una semana tendremos la primera evaluación— finalizó el alto y casi desinteresado sujeto un segundo antes de tomar sus cosas y ser el primero en salir de ahí.

La joven pelinegra no evitó sonreír tranquila, no tener tarea le podría asegurar un poco más de tiempo para dormir. Respingó al darse cuenta que todos comenzaban a salir y se apresuró a guardar su libro y libreta, era tiempo del almuerzo el que estaba perdiendo.

—Ay, y yo muero de hambre— se lamentó al salir de prisa del su aula. Si tan sólo se hubiese levantado un poco más temprano habría podido detenerse con su madre que seguro le había preparado el desayuno —. Pero no lo hiciste— se regañó y apretó la correa de su mochila al casi salir corriendo del edificio de su facultad directo a la enorme cafetería que todos compartían.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—¿Dónde demonios se metió Kagome?

Sango observó su reloj —Seguro no tarda en llegar, su facultad está más retirada.

Yura negó en silencio —Bueno, pues hay algo que quiero proponerles.

—¿Algo?— Preguntó extrañada la castaña, últimamente nada bueno salía de las propuestas de su atrevida amiga.

La chica sonrió abiertamente y con un rastro de maldad en sus labios mientras tecleaba en su celular.

—¿Qué?— Volvió a cuestionar la recelosa castaña.

—Esto— dijo y le mostró su móvil donde reproducía un video.

Los ojos expresivos de Sango se achicaron al fruncir el ceño, en un segundo se abrieron con sorpresa y después volvieron a achicarse al ver a la pelicorta.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué buscas mostrándomelo?

La chica se burló divertida —¿Tú qué crees?

Sango negó rápidamente —Ni lo pienses.

—¿Por qué no? — Alegó al cruzarse de brazos y apoyarlos en la mesa metálica donde ya las acompañaban un par de vasos de café caliente. —, Se ve divertido y es una buena manera de ser populares— aseguró al guiñarle un ojo.

—Pues yo paso. Tengo novio, ¿recuerdas?

Yura rodó los ojos —Sería como darle una cucharada de su propia medicina, Miroku era un mujeriego.

—Era— recalcó.

—¿Y?— se justificó. — Tampoco es como si le fueras infiel, es solo un juego. Un reto.

Sango volvió a negar no tan convencida —Kagome tampoco aceptará.

—Oh, vaya que lo hará— aseguró la pelicorta.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

La chica sonrió muy segura al beber de su humeante café.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Kagome avanzaba de prisa evadiendo compañeros entre los anchos senderos de rojizas baldosas que conectaban las facultades como las diferentes áreas de recreación y estudio. Tenía poco más de media hora para iniciar su siguiente clase y la cafetería solía llenarse de estudiantes en segundos.

—¡Kag!—Una voz jovial y sumamente conocida la hizo detenerse, pero no voltear.

" _¿Qué hago?"_ Se preguntó al morder su labio y esperar que llegara a su lado.

—Hola, ¿cómo has estado?— Preguntó el sonriente chico al llegar casi corriendo a su lado.

—Ah… bi-bien— dijo y lo observó a los ojos. Kouga no perdía esa sonrisa ladeada llena de autoconfianza, la veía a los ojos y ella apenas podía sostenerle la mirada después de haber roto la relación que tuvieron.

—¿Vas a comer?— preguntó al ver la dirección que llevaba.

Kagome asintió y se abrazó a sí misma al verlo con una sencilla playera, recordó lo tolerante que era a las variaciones climáticas así que evitó mencionarlo.

—Pues vamos, te acompaño— se invitó él mismo al palmear su hombro e incitarla a caminar.

—Kouga, yo…— comenzó nerviosa. La verdad era que prefería mantener una sana distancia entre ambos, ellos habían compartido momentos muy personales después del rompimiento de ella y el peliplata, y el joven ojiazul, a pesar de saber la razón por la que ellos iniciaron, no pudo no involucrarse de más, por eso el rompimiento entre ambos había sido difícil.

El chico sonrió —Quiero creer que el final de nuestro noviazgo no signifique lo mismo para nuestra amistad— interrumpió el moreno que entendía perfectamente los terrenos que pisaba.

Kagome se rascó incómoda el cuello —No creo que sea justo para ti.

—Sólo olvídalo. Al final yo no pierdo la esperanza— dijo el chico mientras ambos avanzaban bajo la fría sombra de los árboles.

—Sabes que eso ya ha pasado. No volverá a ser— aclaró Kagome que se sentía tan mal. Lo había utilizado.

—No hasta que dejes de quererlo— intervino nuevamente el ojiazul.

Kagome frunció el ceño —No lo quiero. No me importa, Inuyasha es un imbécil.

Él volvió a sonreír —En eso estamos de acuerdo— dijo y le contagió su sonrisa.

—Kouga nunca fue justo que…

—Olvídalo, yo lo sabía y siempre lo acepté. Fui yo quien te lo propuso, ¿recuerdas?— dijo al verla a los ojos, estaban frente a la gran puerta de cristal de la cafetería.

Kagome asintió mientras mordía su labio.

—Al final decidiste escapar porque tuviste miedo— aseguró el joven que creía completamente que podría borrar el recuerdo de Inuyasha en poco tiempo si Kagome lo permitía.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Sí tuvo miedo pero no sabía exactamente a qué.

—Yo…

—No importa— interrumpió al abrazarla confianzudamente por los hombros —. Sigamos siendo los amigos que éramos, si algo más pasa yo sería el más feliz, créelo— finalizó para guiñarle un ojo y sonreír de una manera completamente sincera.

Kagome se dejó abrazar y de ese modo se adentraron al lugar. Se dio cuenta que había estado preocupada por nada, Kouga jamás la presionaría y le agradaba no haber perdido su amistad por su egoísmo.

—¡Ah, mira! Allá están Sango y Yura— habló en voz alta Kagome cuando localizó visualmente a su par de amigas —, ven, vamos— lo invitó y ella se adelantó.

El chico siguió sus pasos sin prisa, ignoró por completo a ese par de ojos dorados que los vieron entrar desde otro sector de ese lugar.

• • •

—Iré a comer con Sango— habló Miroku que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentado con él—, ¿vienes?— preguntó por cortesía.

—Ya sabes que no— respondió el fastidiado peliplata —. De hecho, ni siquiera tengo hambre, voy a entrenar un poco mis tiros al gimnasio— añadió para ponerse de pie.

Miroku alzó ambas cejas —Creí que esperarías a Kikyo.

—Feh, olvídalo, la veré más tarde— mencionó simplemente y se levantó con su mochila al hombro, se despidió de un simple movimiento de mano sin voltear atrás.

El alto joven de pequeña coleta suspiró desanimado y negó en silencio al entender su repentino cambio de opinión; él conocía un poco más de la relación que tuvieron Kagome e Inuyasha y por ello lo defendía, pero habían ciertas cosas que no acababan de encajar… algo le decía que sólo hablando con la verdad entre ellos se solucionaría lo que él consideraba un simple mal entendido. Pero ninguno parecía interesado, los dos se veían ofendidos y molestos y ambos eran demasiado necios y orgullosos para intentarlo.

—Supongo que no hay mucho que hacer— dijo resignado al avanzar directo a la mesa donde su novia parecía sorprendida con la charla. _"Además cada vez que lo intento, algo sale mal"_ pensó para justificarse, la última vez que intentó intervenir a favor del peliplata, Sango se molestó, y aunque Kagome no hizo mayor comentario, eso casi le cuesta la relación con su adorada castaña, estaba dispuesto a ser egoísta y no intervenir sólo para mantener a salvo su noviazgo, después de todo le había costado mucho conquistar a Sango y mantenerla a su lado como para arruinarlo por las necedades de sus dos amigos. Porque eso eran, necedades, estaba seguro.

—Bien. Está decidido— aseguró Yura al ver seriamente a sus amigas.

Sango negó con el rostro y Kagome veía sorprendida a la pelicorta.

—Ey, ¿de qué hablan?— saludó divertido el joven de pequeña coleta al llegar junto a su novia.

—D-de nada— se apresuró a hablar.

Miroku alzó ambas cejas sin comprender su nerviosismo —Ah, ¿y Kouga? Me pareció verlo con ustedes.

—Oh, él…— habló Kagome.

—Amablemente se ofreció a ir por el almuerzo de todas— intervino Yura y le sonrió falsamente.

—¿Se ofreció?— preguntó Kagome al voltear a verla. —Lo mandaste— corrigió.

La pelicorta alzó los hombros despreocupada — Es un encanto, seguro lo haría con gusto por ti— soltó de pronto y Kagome se quedó helada —… o por mí, soy un bombón— añadió para romper la tensión que se dio cuenta que había formado.

Las chicas rieron y Miroku se vio contagiado. Una vez que el joven oji celeste regresó con la comida para ellas, la media hora que tenían para el almuerzo pasó de prisa, entre intercambios de opiniones sobre las distintas carreras que cursaban, el drástico cambio de preparatoria a universidad y de las ventajas que también ser de ese nivel académico les traía; los chicos que no eran amigos también tuvieron tema de conversación, pues ambos eran compañeros de baloncesto en el equipo oficial de la universidad.

—Por cierto, el entrenamiento de esta noche se adelantó unas horas— mencionó Miroku viendo a su novia.

—¿En serio?— preguntó la chica.

El joven asintió —Podríamos salir en la noche.

—Ah, pues…

—¿Por qué no vienen a vernos jugar?— interrumpió el oji celeste.

—N-no creo que…

—Nos encantaría, ¿a qué hora es eso?— Intervino Yura fascinada, no había nada que le gustara más que ver chicos jugar o golpearse en ese tipo de juegos, y más chicos como ese moreno de largo y sedoso cabello.

—A las tres.

Ella sonrió —ahí estaremos— aseguró ganándose una mirada de reproche de Kagome.

Un par de comentarios más respecto al mismo tema y el almuerzo terminó.

—Debo irme— dijo de pronto la pelinegra al ponerse de pie.

—Pero, oye…

—Te acompaño— hablaron al mismo tiempo tanto Yura como Kouga.

—No, debo correr, mi siguiente profesor es muy puntual— informó la joven al echarse su mochila al hombro y comenzar a caminar.

—Kag, nos vemos afuera del gimnasio a las tres— gritó Yura al verla partir.

—Claro—también gritó Kagome al alzar su mano a modo de despedida.

Sango suspiró derrotada —Supongo que también nos vamos— dijo al torcer los labios resignada, un segundo después sonrió al aceptar la mano que su novio le ofrecía de manera galante en una de sus facetas de seductor que tanto le conocía.

Yura rodó los ojos —Se ven ridículos— mencionó fastidiada mientras se llevaba del brazo a un distraído oji celeste.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

Todos en el aula habían salido ya y Kagome permanecía sentada en su lugar concentrada en su escritura.

—Martes. Tarea de Física, traducción de Inglés— anotó y revisó su agenda —, repaso del tema en… y…— mencionó al recordar y revisar sus libretas. Odiaba olvidar hacer esas anotaciones conforme las clases terminaban, pero sabía que si no se organizaba en ese momento olvidaría cualquiera de sus deberes —. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder con Yura— se lamentó al recordarlo.

Se levantó y guardó sus cosas con prisa, saldría casi corriendo de su aula. Recorrió en minutos de un **extremo** a otro el edificio de su facultad para por fin salir a los jardines.

—Dijo que en el gimnasio— recordó al sentir los rayos solares que ya iluminaban con mayor intensidad. Giró su rostro en varias direcciones —. Bien, creo que por acá es más cerca— mencionó al comenzar a caminar.

El ambiente escolar se sentía mucho más agradable después de concluidas las clases, las personas solían relajarse todavía más, era común ver pequeños grupos de amigos en distintas partes de los jardines, fuera de las facultades e incluso en el estacionamiento del lugar, conviviendo a pesar del clima frío de esa época.

Sus pasos fueron presurosos y pronto el frío dejó de molestarla por completo.

—Dios, ¿dónde están?— Se preguntó al alzarse un poco y rodar su vista por el lugar. Era ahí, estaba segura, estaban afuera del gimnasio de baloncesto, más adelante estaban las canchas de fútbol y más alejadas, las pequeñas de tenis. Negó en silencio, había demasiadas personas para verlas; estuvo a punto de sacar su móvil y llamarles.

—¡Kagome!— Gritó Sango al menear su mano efusivamente, estaba de pie sobre una de las bancas de madera que había en el sendero principal de esa área.

Ella sonrió y avanzó los metros que las separaban hasta llegar a su lado.

—¿Lista?— Preguntó Yura interrumpiendo el saludo de la joven pelinegra.

—No. No haré semejante tontería— aclaró al dejar su mochila en la banca de la cual Sango había bajado.

Yura la miró severamente —Vamos, Kagome, esto se hará popular en cuestión de días. Tenemos que hacerlo.

—No voy a besar a nadie sólo por ser popular— alegó la joven que simplemente se había presentado para disculparse, tenía que salir de inmediato para presentarse a su trabajo.

Yura rodó los ojos —No es un beso, beso— aclaró —. Es un 'pico'.

—¿Pico?— preguntaron las otras dos, Sango divertida y Kagome extrañada.

—Sí, además no se trata de eso.

—¿Ah, no?— Ahora quien intervino fue la castaña, que era inamovible de su negativa. —¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces?— Repitió la pelicorta. —Pues divertirnos, sólo seremos jóvenes una vez en la vida. Sólo tienes que tomar desprevenido a la persona en cuestión, darle un pequeño beso y salir corriendo; sólo es para demostrar tu valentía.

—¿Valentía? Eso no es más que desfachatez— aclaró Kagome.

—Vamos, hicimos el reto del cubo con agua— alegó la pelicorta.

—Es que una cosa es eso y otra ir besando a cualquiera— intervino Sango que optó por sentarse mientras veía a los distintos estudiantes perderse en el gimnasio de baloncesto y otros continuar avanzando a las canchas de soccer.

La chica suspiró —Míralo como un experimento social— dijo y ante las miradas incrédulas de sus amigas, añadió —: mostraremos tu acción inesperada y veremos la reacción inmediata del sujeto elegido, es simple y divertido— aseguró con simpleza.

—No lo sé— confesó Kagome.

Yura notó su duda ante su poder de convencimiento y optó por su plan b.

—Te cubriré dos semanas en tu trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Lo que oíste. Serás libre por quince, completos, días— enfatizó.

Sango abrió los labios sorprendida por tan baja jugarreta, ella no aceptaba porque era novia de Miroku, pero a Kagome nada le ataba, incluso era muy tentador.

La joven pelinegra no reaccionó de momento —¿Bromeas?

Yura negó despacio y notoriamente divertida.

—Hecho— dijo y le tendió la mano.

Yura la estrechó satisfecha —Pero irás primero, no te dejaré arrepentirte— condicionó.

Kagome aspiró profundamente y asintió — De acuerdo. Pero si te retractas estás muerta.

Sango sonrió emocionada, no lo podía creer— Bien, yo grabo— dijo y sacó su móvil.

—Está bien— intervino Yura nuevamente—, escogeremos a alguien al azar— informó y su vista viajó a la gran puerta del gimnasio y al camino que llevaba a los campos de soccer, después giró su vista a un grupo de chicos que regresaban del último sitio y sonrió —. Elige a cualquiera de ellos.

Kagome los observó, no conocía a ninguno, todos vestían pantalón deportivo y la chamarra oficial del equipo de soccer… _"Cualquiera de los cuatro está bien"_ se dijo, no perdería esa oportunidad por unos segundos de vergüenza.

—De acuerdo— aceptó.

—Bien, Sango— habló ahora para la castaña —. Enciende la **cámara** — ordenó y la chica que no pudo más que animar a Kagome así lo hizo.

—¿Lista?

Kagome negó.

—Bien, ahora o nunca— animó —, sólo tienes que decirle a la cámara que éste es tu reto del beso y salir corriendo donde aquél chico, hacerlo y desaparecer.

—… Demonios— mencionó la pelinegra que comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—Aquí vamos— informó Yura mientras se acercaba a Sango para ver que la toma fuese la correcta.

Kagome inhaló y suspiró sonoramente para comenzar.

•

O.O.O.O.O

•

—Esto es un verdadero fastidio— se quejó el peliplata al ver la hora en su reloj de mano. Su profesor se extendió con la clase y ahora llegaba tarde al entrenamiento.

—¡Vamos, Kagome!— el nombre de la joven llamó la atención del malhumorado joven. Volteó a ver al par de chicas que reían mientras observaban a lo lejos. Su vista siguió sus miradas y sus pasos se detuvieron poco a poco hasta quedar inmóvil.

Achicó sus ojos sólo para confirmar que era Kagome la chica que sujetaba por la chaqueta al capitán de futbol de la universidad y besaba sus labios. Su posición en la escena era tal que podía ver perfectamente el rubor de Kagome y la sorpresa del joven cuando ella se apartó ligeramente. El chico se le quedó viendo y le sonrió, ella había respingado y salió corriendo de ahí.

Él apretó en puños sus manos al verla correr en su dirección. Una sensación quemante se revolvió en su estómago cuando la escuchó murmurar algo inentendible y pasarlo de largo como si no existiera.

Volteó de medio lado a verla y tensó su mandíbula sumamente molesto, ignorando su entrenamiento por completo, se dio media vuelta y la siguió… ¿qué mierdas se creía que hacía?

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Espero que este inicio les haya gustado, de verdad, bueno, solo aclarar que no va a llevar una trama tan compleja, como arriba dije serán solo cinco a seis capítulos, por lo que espero poder desarrollar una historia fluida y fresca, con toques hot's que me encantan, como sea, espero que les guste, este fic tiene que estar terminado para septiembre, creo, así que será rapidito el asunto ñ.ñ

•

Otra vez agradezco a mi beta Yumipon, en serio, tú si que sabes xD

Conteo de palabras:5,200 aprox.

Sin más, gracias por leer.

Besos, Aidé.


	2. Chapter 2

•

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENCEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE LA GRAN MANGAKA RUMIKO TAKAHASHI. LA HISTORIA EN CAMBIO, ES MÍA.

•

•

* * *

Hola, pues de regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero les guste.

• _Mis variantes son:_

 _-_ _ **Posibilidad**_ _,_ _extremo_ _,_ _cámara_ _,_ _ **basura**_ _,_ _sol_ _,_ _guitarra_ _,_ _cuadro_ _,_ _abanico,_ _bolso,_ _camaradería._

 _-Invierno_ _._

 _-Baños termales,_ _ **veterinaria**_ _, restaurante de fideos, cabaña,_ _ **metro.**_

 _-_ _ **Rosa**_ _,_ _azul_ _,_ _blanco_ _y amarillo._

 _Agradecer muchísimo y nuevamente a mi preciosa beta,_ ** _Yumipon_** _, por apoyarme en esto._

* * *

 _•_

 _•_

 _-2-_

 _•_

Estaba molesto y eso lo hartaba.

Apenas lo pasó de largo, él se dio media vuelta y la siguió. Kagome ignoraba su presencia mientras, apresurada, se adentraba a una de las grandes áreas verdes que rodeaban todo el campus universitario.

¿Besando a un tipo que no conocía? ¿Qué tan lejos pensaba llegar?

" _No es tu asunto. No te metas"_ , se aconsejó mentalmente y aun así, sus pasos no se detuvieron.

Sabía que ella tenía que serle indiferente, pero no estaba teniendo muy buenos resultados; no cuando la inconsciente chica se besaba con el idiota ese, que no era más que el torpe, debilucho y cobarde de Hoyo Akitoki, un intento frustrado de galán de ese equipo de fútbol.

• • •

—Cielos, cielos, cielos— mencionó Kagome al haber dejado de correr y detenerse bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, su cuerpo todavía temblaba, ¿cómo fue capaz de hacer tal cosa? ¡Dios, moría de vergüenza!

Siguió respirando por la boca al apoyar su mano en un grueso tronco a su lado. Diversos estudiantes pasaban a lo lejos, por los senderos de la facultad y ella, parecía refugiarse en medio de ese enorme jardín.

—Quince días, Kagome— se recordó.

Hizo eso por sus quince días libres; pero aun así, si ese chico al que besó le traía problemas, Yura tendría el doble que ella. Maldición, cabía la **posibilidad** que la conociera y le preguntara por qué hizo tal cosa.

—Mejor no pienses en eso— se suplicó al bajar la mirada y llevarse la mano a la frente, nerviosa todavía.

—¿Y qué se supone que fue _eso_ , Kagome?— la varonil voz de Inuyasha sonó a su espalda, sobresaltándola. —¿Un intento de seducción?¿Por sobresalir, llamar la atención?¿O buscas una manera de ponerte en ridículo?— Cuestionó ocultando la molestia que sentía detrás de su sonrisa de lado. La miraba despectivamente al no reconocer a la persona que tenía en frente. Kagome era buena mintiendo aunque no lo pareciera.

—¿Eh?— Un hilo de voz se le escapó en esa expresión, por un segundo lo vio nerviosa, todavía invadida por el sentimiento anterior, para posteriormente fruncir el ceño ligeramente indignada —¿Ridículo?

Inuyasha sonrió con ironía al apoyarse del árbol que ella acababa de soltar al voltear a verlo, cruzó sus brazos y dio un vistazo al curvilíneo cuerpo. El viento fresco ondeó la cabellera negra de Kagome y sus cuerpos eran salpicados por los débiles rayos solares que lograban traspasar el espeso follaje de los árboles de los alrededores.

Las orbes doradas que buscaron reconocer a la chica de antaño, solo encontraron a la recelosa Kagome que había finalizado su relación hace más de un año.

—Sí, ridículo— volvió a hablar fríamente y le aclaró, al fijar su mirada en su rostro —. ¿Has pensado en cuántas personas te vieron besar a ese fanfarrón que no te devolvió el beso?— Le preguntó y volvió a sonreír, siguió firme en su postura al seguir recargado, sabía bien que el estúpido tipo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero eso jamás se lo pensaba aceptar.

Kagome, que primero abrió los ojos sorprendida, luego los achicó ofendida.

—¿Y eso a ti por qué habría de importarte?, Digo, si me beso con quien sea, no es tu asunto— le aclaró recuperando su orgullo y olvidando un momento su nerviosismo anterior. Él no iba a volver a burlarse de ella, se lo había jurado muchas veces.

Él notó su falso orgullo, ¿estaba defendiendo lo que había hecho?¿A ella de verdad le gustaba ese insignificante tipo? Así que, así de rápido había olvidado al imbécil de Kouga, aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que tardó en reemplazarlo a él, tampoco lo sorprendía.

—¿Importarme?— Preguntó con ligera ironía mientras se paraba correctamente y se acercaba un par de pasos a ella. — No, Kagome, no me importa; aunque…— aclaró — si lo que buscas es sobresalir, bien pude ayudarte a ello— le dijo, y acarició sutilmente su mejilla hasta resbalar sus dedos a su sedoso cabello negro.

" _¿Sobresalir?"_ intentó entender eso internamente la joven.

Ella se quedó inmóvil al verlo tocarla, ¿de verdad creía que eso buscaba?¿A caso no la conocía? ¿Y qué era eso, estaba intentando seducirla?

—¿Ayudarme?¿Tú?— Ahogó el nerviosismo que él amenazaba con provocarle y le cuestionó, viéndolo a los ojos y sin evitar que siguiese tocándola.

—¿Y por qué no?— Le preguntó él al acercarse un par de pasos y casi pegarse a ella. Kagome tragó ligeramente y siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, no se doblegaría ante él. —Si buscas popularidad, yo puedo dártela. ¿Olvidaste lo bien que la pasamos?

Ella se molestó.

—Creo que das por hecho muchas cosas… _Inu—_ mencionó y logró sonreír apenas de medio lado, él estaba confundiendo las cosas y no pensaba aclararle por qué había hecho aquello, sus cuerpos estaban prácticamente rozándose —. Y aquí el único que la pasó bien, fuiste tú— le recordó e hirió su orgullo masculino al mismo tiempo, sin pretenderlo, cuando él malentendió otra vez el comentario.

—Mph— mencionó al sonreír irónicamente. La tomó de la cintura y de uno de sus brazos mientras la obligaba a recargarse en el tronco donde él lo había estado momentos antes.

—Oye— se quejó ella.

—Mientes— volvió a hablar el ojidorado, su voz fue roncamente molesta al bajar su rostro a verla a la cara.

Kagome evitó sobresaltarse, lo conocía y recordaba muchas de sus reacciones.

—¿Vas a decirme que lo has olvidado?— Cuestionó el chico al achicar sus ojos y verla a los de ella.

La pelinegra soportó el nudo que quiso formarse en su garganta —¿No debí hacerlo?— Respondió con esa pregunta que aparentaba ingenuidad.

Inuyasha negó despacio con su cabeza y sonrió exhibiendo el **blanco** perfecto de su dentadura, deslizó sus dedos por los brazos de Kagome que solo eran cubiertos por una delgada blusa negra, al pegarse a su cuerpo y apresarla entre el tronco y él.

Ella contuvo el aliento al volver a sentir su calor. Volvió a recordar todos esos días juntos y su cuerpo estúpidamente se estremeció. Evitó moverse y demostrarle que la estaba afectando.

—No— respondió a su pregunta apenas con voz al sentir las distintas curvas de la joven —. Aunque no me molestaría volver a recordártelo.— Le dijo mientras su boca bajaba al delgado cuello femenino. El peliplata respiró su aroma y enredó sus manos en la delgada cintura.

—¡Já!— Se burló molesta al colocar sus manos en el abdomen del chico y forzarse a apartarlo. —¿Y es aquí cuando te dejo besarme, tocarme y me haces creer que no te he olvidado?— Habló con calma pero sin lograr ocultar su estado indignado. Se revolvió entre sus brazos —… Pierdes el tiempo, Inuyasha.

Él se paró correctamente y su mirada, dorada y molesta, se clavó en ella al verla pasarlo de largo, dejándole un sutil empujón en el brazo al hacerlo.

—No lo creo, Kagome— habló seguro y la detuvo al tomarla de la mano antes de que se fuera sin voltearlo a ver.

—¡Oye!, ¿Pero qué demonios te…?

—… y si lo hiciera, no hay mejor manera de perder el tiempo— completó al interrumpirla y sonrió un segundo antes de jalarla y besar sus labios.

Kagome que cerró los ojos ante el brusco contacto, estuvo a punto de abrirlos, pero desistió al ser apretada por los firmes brazos del ojidorado. Jadeó molesta por ello.

Inuyasha apretó su cintura con un brazo y la mano del contrario, la llevó a su nuca, metiendo sus dedos entre el largo cabello negro de la molesta chica.

Kagome, humillada, mordió el labio del ojidorado, pero éste al momento de quitarse, regresó por los suaves labios color **rosa** de la chica y volvió a tomarlos; no le importó las miradas curiosas que se fijaban en sus cuerpos forcejeando, sino que volvió a recuperar el control del delgado cuerpo de Kagome… la besó pegando sus labios bien a ella, al punto de casi hacerla gemir, tal vez adolorida.

—Deja de luchar— suplicó el ojidorado en un susurro al clavar su profunda mirada en los ahora asustados ojos de Kagome. Se maldijo internamente, pero quería seguir besándola.

" _¿Qué?"_ Se preguntó la joven mentalmente al no tener aliento. Su tono de voz le erizó la piel.

Él recorrió su rostro con un fugaz vistazo y separó sus labios antes de volver a tomar los abiertos de ella. Cerró sus ojos al reconocer que había extrañado a esa chica… la había extrañado mucho.

Ella sintió una opresión caliente en su pecho cuando sintió un suave tirón por parte del chico para pegarla más a él. Inuyasha volvió el beso más pasional y la obligó a echar su cabeza hacia atrás, fue ahí cuando su conciencia se adormeció y le permitió besarla; sus manos se apretaron a la camisa roja del joven.

Cuando Kagome dejó de oponer resistencia, y sus alientos se mezclaban al respirar por sus labios, luego de dejar de besarse por milésimas de segundo, sólo para volver a hacerlo. Una caliente y conocida pasión hizo vibrar al ojidorado. Caminó con ella un par de pasos y la pegó contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, juntó su cuerpo al de ella al punto de provocarse placer sólo con eso, al presionar su miembro que ya se había endurecido, contra el abdomen femenino.

Ella jadeó suavemente cuando él dejó sus labios para verla a los ojos sin separarse, su piel se erizó y cierta parte en sus senos cobraron sensibilidad.

Inuyasha sonrió al besar suavemente su cuello con sus labios húmedos por sus besos. La sintió temblar y él se sorprendió disfrutando eso.

—¿Sabes?— Habló roncamente al deslizar sus labios por su cuello, directo a su mejilla.

Ella lo vio de medio lado… no confiaba en él. Su respiración era profunda y escapaba silenciosamente por sus labios, mientras su corazón latía nervioso.

Los ojos dorados la vieron a sus propios ojos, apenas a centímetros de distancia. Los ojos achocolatados de Kagome viajaron de ellos, a su rebelde y plateado flequillo que los enmarcaba, haciéndolos ver todavía más profundos.

—… es divertido hacerte comer tus palabras— susurró al estar cerca de ella y besó otra vez sus labios, Kagome era igual o más orgullosa que él y eso siempre le llamó la atención.

Kagome frunció el ceño y lo vio cerrar sus ojos mientras la besaba, ella le permitió hacerlo aunque esta vez no le correspondió.

—¡Auch! ¡Idiota!— Se quejó cuando él dejó sus labios luego de haberlos mordido.

Inuyasha sonrió con autosuficiencia al pararse correctamente y verla desde su altura.

—¿Y decías que lo habías olvidado?— Ahora fue él el que usó un tono irónico y divertido. — Tu cuerpo tembló como antes.

Ella achicó los ojos indignada y ofendida.

—¿Y?— Se forzó a hablar, agradeció no tener ni que aclararse la garganta para no verse tan afectada. — Mi cuerpo reacciona según el momento— dijo y se llevó un par de dedos a su labio herido y siguió viendo al peliplata —, aunque no necesariamente deba gustarme— finalizó y le sonrió al acercarse un par de pasos en su dirección, dispuesta a irse.

Inuyasha sonrió. Sabía que mentía, Kagome era muy ágil mentalmente, pero ni aun así le creyó.

—¿Entonces para estar seguro que algo te gusta, debo escucharte gemir?— Cuestionó paralizándola.

Ella cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres mentalmente… no caería en su juego ni le dejaría saber que esas palabras la habían estremecido tanto como molestado.

— _Inu_ — mencionó y sonrió al girarse a verlo —, no sé qué cosas recuerdes— dijo y avanzó los pasos que los separaban, llevó su mano y lo sujetó de la camisa sin mucha fuerza, y ahora fue ella la que se acercó de más a él.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño extrañado por su aparente pasividad, él buscó verla a los ojos, pero ella parecía más interesada en que nadie los viera, hecho que le llamó más la atención.

—… pero— volvió a hablar Kagome en voz baja y esta vez alzó su vista a él —, hay cosas que no volverás a saber— aclaró y alzó sus cejas al hacerlo.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó él al acariciarle el rostro. Estaba más entretenido que molesto.

Ella asintió despacio al permitirle acariciarla,

—Además — prosiguió Kagome y deslizó una de sus manos hacia el sur del cuerpo del chico paralizándolo, en lo que más parecía un juego de estira y afloja. Ya no se veían tan molestos el uno con el otro y no estaba importándoles —, si alguien aquí estuvo a punto de gemir… eras tú, _Inuyasha—_ le dijo y acarició con la palma abierta de su mano, la gruesa longitud del miembro del joven que seguía completamente erecto bajo ese pantalón deportivo negro.

El cuerpo masculino vibró y en un acto inconsciente, llevó una de sus manos a la cintura de Kagome, buscando que no se retirara, a pesar de, literal y metafóricamente, estar en sus manos.

—Kagome— la nombró apenas con aliento al apretar su blusa y a ella misma. Ella recorrió suavemente su endurecido miembro y él tensó la mandíbula.

—Así que deja de creerte que harás lo que no puedes— volvió a mencionar la pelinegra, esta vez, en un susurro y ya sin seguir el juego, su voz cobró el tinte molesto de antaño. ¿Hacerla gemir? ¡Por favor!

—Mph— sonrió de medio lado al apenas recuperarse y la abrazó por la cintura cuando ella dejó de tocarlo, volvió a provocarse placer sólo con ese contacto. —¿De verdad crees que no puedo?— Le susurró al oído roncamente, él de verdad ansiaba algo más que eso, ¡maldición!, no fue a seguirla hasta ahí para eso.

—Suéltame— advirtió molesta al ladear su rostro.

—No.

—Inuyasha— volvió a advertir al nombrarlo.

La sonrisa del chico se extendió —¿Por qué crees que no puedo?— Cuestionó retomando lo dicho por ella y alzándola ligeramente, su cuerpo pedía por ella. — Lo hicimos sólo una vez, ¿lo olvidaste? ¿Qué fue lo que no te gustó?— Siguió preguntando, sostenía su cuerpo que forcejeaba evitando ser muy evidente. Juró que nunca lo preguntaría, pero en ese momento su orgullo pesó poco.

—Deja de ser el imbécil que siempre has sido, y suéltame. Tienes novia, ¿así pensabas ayudarme? ¿Haciéndome quedar como una cualquiera al besarme?— Mencionó Kagome al evadir sus preguntas.

Él aminoró su fuerza al ser consciente que ella decía eso porque habían personas viéndolos. Giró con ella y en un segundo la devolvió al suelo.

—¿Y cómo se supone que quedarías al besar ese tipo desconocido?

Kagome volvió a achicar los ojos —¿Quién dice que es un desconocido?

—Recién has entrado a esta universidad, eso, y que el idiota ha preguntado cuál es tu nombre— le dijo al recordarlo, su pasión aminoró al hacerlo.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida al momento de zafarse de su agarre. Demonios, lo que se temía.

—Como sea, n-no es tu asunto— le aclaró y se sacudió el cuerpo como si con ello, se deshiciera de las sensaciones que el ojidorado le había provocado.

Inuyasha volvió a molestarse —Bien, entonces, suerte— le dijo al ser ahora él quien la pasaba de largo. No podía hablar más de la cuenta o quedaría como el imbécil como el que se sentía. No le interesaba dejarle saber lo que todavía la deseaba… no había tenido suficiente de su piel, pero por ese momento había sido mucho, tenía una erección que lo seguía delatando.

Kagome dejó escapar el aliento al sentirlo avanzar, no lo volteó a ver.

—Ah, y lo de esa mordida— agregó mientras avanzaba—, supongo que ahora estamos iguales— le dijo fingiendo diversión al morder su propio labio herido —. Siempre es un gusto, Kagome— finalizó al alzar su mano a modo de despedida.

—¡Uyy!— Mencionó la ahora sí, colérica chica al apretar sus manos en puños, contuvo su voz al no querer llamar la atención. Odiaba a Inuyasha, odiaba su maldito ego y su maldita forma de convencerla, no, de siempre hacerla caer en su juego y salir victorioso.

Cerró los ojos y se forzó a tranquilizarse. Habían varios estudiantes avanzando por los alrededores y no quería quedar como una loca al hablar, o mejor dicho, gritar sola.

—Cálmate, Kagome, cálmate— se suplicó y aspiró profundamente para dejar escapar el aliento un poco más despacio —. Mejor, a lo que sigue— se animó. El imbécil de Inuyasha no iba a volver a meterse en su vida para arruinarla.

Giró su rostro en diversas direcciones, ¿y su mochila?

—¡Ay, no! Se quedó con Sango. ¡Demonios!

Comenzó a caminar rumbo a la salida del campus mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y digitaba el número de su amiga, ignorando el par de llamadas perdidas que ya tenía de la misma.

— _¿Kagome?—_ contestó Sango con notoria preocupación. — _¿Dónde estás? Te estuvimos marcando._

Ella suspiró al cerrar los ojos — Lo siento, mi celular estaba en vibración, supongo que no escuché.

— _¿Estás molesta?¿Te fuiste a tu casa?_

—No, sigo aquí— informó con poco ánimo.

— _¡¿Qué?!—_ la voz de Yura la hizo despegarse el móvil. — _Creímos que te habías ido. Cumplí con mi parte del reto y ya vamos para tu casa a devolver tu mochila._

— _Lo siento, Kag, de verdad creímos que estabas molesta y que por eso no querías contestar—_ se excusó la castaña — _, pero enseguida regresamos._

—No, olvídalo— interrumpió Kagome mientras seguía avanzando entre la variedad de estudiantes que salían o entraban del territorio universitario —. Mejor ve a mi trabajo, iré para allá, y dile a Yura que se prepare, desde mañana comienza a trabajar.

— _¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué mañana? Creí que esperarías al lunes_ — replicó la pelicorta de inmediato, al haber escuchado al aparentemente estar en el altavoz.

—De ninguna manera— aclaró Kagome—. Hoy avisaremos al señor Totosai y mañana inicias, un trato es un trato— le dijo y tras escucharla refunfuñar algo y luego aceptar, cortaron comunicación.

• • •

Media hora después, Kagome todavía seguía preguntándose si no había sido demasiado injusta con su amiga.

—Ni lo pienses, Kagome— se regañó mientras ingresaba en esa máquina traga dinero, un par de monedas, para que enseguida se le autorizara el paso para ingresar a una de las tantas estaciones del **metro** de la ciudad de Tokyo —. Ella fue la de la idea, además, si supiera hasta dónde llegaron las consecuencias de lo que hice.

El idiota de Inuyasha la había besado y no sólo eso… la había estremecido.

—Es un maldito cretino— se dijo molesta mientras esquivaba personas, para llegar finalmente al lugar donde esperaba tomar el tren ligero que la acercara a su lugar de trabajo —. Además tiene novia… ¿y creía que lo hacía por ganar popularidad?— Se añadió molesta mientras alguna persona que caminaba con su misma dirección la veía de reojo.

Negó en silencio, sin saber si estaba decepcionada o molesta.

—¿Qué clase de popularidad podría darme al besarme, si él sale con alguien?¡Vaya que es un cretino!— No pudo no alzar la voz ligeramente, al haber llegado atrás de esa línea amarilla, que advertía del peligro, una vez en el andén correcto.

Una pequeña risa a su lado la hizo ruborizarse. Se rascó la mejilla incómoda y desvió su vista al sonreír tontamente al ser consciente que la chica de junto se reía de ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cuando el tren por fin llegó.

—Andando, entonces— se dijo al adentrarse junto a todo ese mar de personas que no tardarían mucho en apretarla en ese reducido espacio. Casi se lamentó impedirle a Sango volver por ella, pero creía que ya hacía mucho al pasar a recogerla por las mañanas.

Suspiró y esperó que los veinte minutos que haría de recorrido pasaran pronto.

• • •

Los ladridos de un par de perros sonaron a sus espaldas y Yura rodó una vez más sus ojos.

—¿Dónde demonios se mete Kagome?— Preguntó al ver la hora en su reloj de mano y voltear a ver al interior de esa **veterinaria,** afuera de la cual la esperaban.

Sango sonrió —Tranquila, no debe tardar en llegar.

—Si estos perros no se callan, me van a volver loca— aceptó la morena.

La castaña no pudo ocultar su risa —¿Y así piensas que lograrás trabajar aquí dos semanas?

Yura resopló cansadamente —Tengo qué hacerlo, además, valió la pena— aseguró no muy convencida y le sonrió a su compañera que la veía mientras negaba en silencio.

—No tienes remedio.

La otra amplió su sonrisa —¿Crees que en este lugar tengan internet?— Le cuestionó al mismo tiempo que se giraba para ver el interior del amplio y limpio establecimiento.

—Supongo que sí, pero no creo que te dejen usarlo libremente— respondió la castaña mientras se paraba correctamente al haber estado recargada sobre el cofre de su auto, frente a la morena —. ¡Ah, mira!, Allá viene Kagome— mencionó al señalar con su rostro a lo lejos.

Yura suspiró —Ni hablar. Este lugar será mi cárcel durante quince largos días.

—Te lo buscaste.

—Bah, como sea.

—¡Ey! ¿Hace mucho que llegaron?— Saludó una apresurada Kagome al por fin estar frente a ellas.

—Algo así— respondió Yura.

—No en realidad— respondió con más calma la castaña, que luego de verla con detenimiento mientras ella regularizaba su respiración, achicó los ojos y se acercó a la recién llegada.

—¿Qué?— Cuestionó recelosa Kagome al retroceder un paso.

—¿Qué te pasó?— Preguntó la castaña al verla con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente preocupada.

" _¿Qué me pasó?"_ , Se preguntó Kagome sin entender.

Yura se asomó a ver y sonrió grandemente al también notarlo. —¡Caray! ¡Qué te ha mordido!

—¡¿Eh?!

—¿Es una mordida, Kag?

—Por supuesto que lo es, míralo— la pelicorta empujó a Sango y se acercó a ver más de cerca la marca rojiza en el labio inferior de Kagome —. ¿Pero cuándo pasó?

Ella enrojeció al darse cuenta que la mordida que Inuyasha le había dado se había quedado marcada.

—No es una mordida— mintió al volver a retroceder, alejándose de las miradas de esas dos.

—Seguro— mencionó la sarcástica pelicorta.

—¿Entonces?— Intervino la castaña.

Kagome se llevó sus dedos al labio —Ahora que venía en el metro, una persona me empujó y me pegué en el hombro de alguien— dijo y las vio a los ojos, la expresión de sorpresa o incredulidad de ambas, la hicieron avanzar y retirarse de sus miradas.

—Ah… pues, como sea— mencionó la castaña que optó por creerle, Kagome no tenía razón para mentir —. Entonces, supongo que te entregaré esto— dijo para asomarse a su auto y sacar la mochila de la joven pelinegra. Kagome la tomó y agradeció —. Imagino que te quedas a enseñarle a Yura qué tiene que hacer, ¿no?

Kagome negó con la cabeza intentando olvidar el bochorno que sintió.

—No. Hoy sólo le informaré al señor Totosai de este cambio, no creo que se moleste— le informó a la pelicorta —. Puedes iniciar mañana, aunque si quieres puedes quedarte y ver lo que tendrás que hacer.

—¡Ni loca!— Interrumpió la pelicorta —. Si no es necesario, prefiero irme y editar este precioso video y subirlo, ya mañana me las arreglaré, no creo que sea muy complicado atender un par de pulgosos perros— mencionó y se encogió de hombros para despedirse de un sencillo beso en la mejilla de Kagome.

—¿Ah?— Sango abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—No tan rápido— interrumpió Kagome —. Antes te presentas con el dueño, Yura— la detuvo del brazo y la arrastró con ella al interior de la veterinaria donde hacía más de dos años que trabajaba medio tiempo.

La pelicorta cerró los ojos resignada… mira que perder sus preciosas tardes en ese lugar. Se adentraron y atravesaron los largos pasillos, entre animales de todo tipo, juguetes, jaulas y variedad de alimentos para mascotas, y por fin, Kagome estuvo frente al sexagenario sujeto, al cual le informó, evitando ciertos detalles, de la nueva encargada momentánea de ese sitio. El anciano que de momento se sorprendió, terminó por aceptar, haciendo aceptar a la nueva chica las reglas de ese establecimiento, uno de los más antiguos y reconocidos de todo ese sector.

—¡Pff! Será más aburrido de lo que creí— se quejó la pelicorta.

Kagome sonrió —No es tan malo como parece. Él te dejará hacer tus tareas como lo hace conmigo.

—Eso no me sirve de nada, Kags. De verdad, creo que lo hago más por ti que por mí— se despidió la joven al alzar la mano y salir por la gran puerta de ese lugar.

Kagome la imitó al sonreír, ella también creía eso, ese trato había sido muy beneficioso para ella, a pesar de lo ocurrido con el obstinado peliplata. Resopló molesta al recordarlo… esa se la pagaría, no sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero lo haría.

Se adentró tras el mostrador momentos después de haber revisado las canastillas de alimentos de un par de mascotas, revisó notas que tendría que ingresar al computador, y algunos pendientes, una vez que todo estuvo listo, pudo iniciar con sus tareas, siendo interrumpida ocasionalmente por un par de clientes.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

—Maldita, Kagome— mencionó el molesto peliplata al observarse la boca otra vez en el espejo retrovisor de su auto.

Negó en silencio al dejarse de ver, bajó del vehículo y activó la alarma del mismo, dejándolo en su cajón privado de ese estacionamiento y se dirigió al ascensor que lo llevaría al piso de su departamento.

Resopló frustrado mientras se tallaba del mismo modo su plateada cabellera. Así mejor no veía a Kikyo, ella no era estúpida y no se iba a creer ninguna excusa, sabría que esa marca en su labio no era otra cosa que una mordida, y aunque algunas veces ya habían discutido por actos similares, ese día no le apetecía volver a hacerlo.

Tiró su mochila en algún lugar de la sala y tras encender suavemente la calefacción y su equipo de sonido, el mismo que llenó de inmediato esa pequeña habitación en la que ya se encontraba.

Su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Demonios— mencionó molesto al tomarlo, estuvo a punto de acostarse sobre su cama —¿Qué?— Preguntó de mal genio al reconocer el número.

— _¿Dónde demonios te metiste? El entrenador está furioso, ¿has olvidado el próximo juego?_

—Deja de fastidiar Miroku, se me hizo tarde y además…— dijo al tallar su cabello distraídamente al comenzar.

—¿ _Además?_

—Además me encontré con Kagome— confesó al resoplar frustrado.

—¿ _En serio? ¿Y luego? ¿Qué ocurrió?_

—Por ahora no quiero hablar. Estoy ocupado, pide disculpas por mí— dijo y escuchó al joven ojiazul del otro lado decir que ya había sido regañado por su culpa, y que ya no tenía sentido excusarlo.

Inuyasha volvió a resoplar —Bien, como sea. Hablamos— añadió para finalizar la llamada. Volvió a colocar su móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón con menor ánimo, y el mismo terminó resbalando, cuando por fin se dejó caer sobre su cómoda cama.

Estuvo varios segundos observando el blanco cielo de su habitación.

—Fue tan malditamente estúpido de tu parte— se regañó al llevarse ambos brazos a su frente.

Se había jurado dejarla en paz, mandarla al diablo junto con todos sus recuerdos, y lo único que había conseguido es montarle casi una escena de celos.

—¿Celos?— Se preguntó apenas con voz al cerrar sus dorados ojos.

Maldición.

Sí habían sido celos. ¿Por qué demonios todavía le importaban las estupideces que Kagome hacía?

" _Porque una vez las hicieron juntos"_ , le aclaró su conciencia. Kagome había cometido la osadía de ir a besar a un chico que posiblemente le gustaba, así como alguna vez, le permitió a él mismo besarla.

Resopló frustrado. Fueron varias veces las que lo dejó hacerlo y que ella misma le correspondió… sin ser absolutamente nada; ella nunca quiso.

Y ahora había quedado como un imbécil… o bueno, no tanto, ella también salió afectada aunque no lo aceptara, la sintió temblar y perder el aliento por él.

Sonrió de medio lado todavía con los ojos cerrados.

Qué habría hecho de estar en esa misma situación, pero en un lugar diferente... No sabía si se habría marchado o hubiese seguido probando su piel… su maldita piel que tan bien le sabía.

Jadeó al recargarse sobre su almohada. La estúpida de Kagome había dicho que solo él la había pasado bien en ese tiempo que duró lo suyo; echó su cabeza hacia atrás al recordar los detalles de esa relación…

Había disfrutado tanto corromperla, Kagome no era muy tímida, había demostrado su 'atrevimiento' al aceptar sus caricias en una de las noches que habían salido en grupo a pasear por la playa cercana a la ciudad, aun así, conservaba su pudor… ese que poco a poco fue quebrando conforme se volvían más íntimos, él había dejado de salir con chicas y ella no tenía novio; era como un acuerdo mudo entre ambos.

Recordó la primera vez que la tocó como mujer, en aquella ocasión en su auto luego de llevarla a su casa después de esa fiesta en la casa de Sango; como las manos de Kagome temblaron al intentar detenerlo, y cómo él se había tendido sobre ella, recostándola sobre el asiento y había deslizado sus manos bajo su falda para tocarla, como besó sus labios sin dejarla respirar, y como había llevado su otra mano a apretar sus senos. El temor en los ojos chocolates de Kagome cuando levantó su blusa y conoció por vez primera la perfecta redondez de su par de senos.

—Maldición— susurró al casi vivirlo.

Después de eso, las cosas siguieron pasando con mayor naturalidad, pero sin dejar de lado la excitación de esas primeras veces.

Esos momentos siguieron pasando, en el instituto que compartieron por un tiempo, en su coche, en la casa de Sango, o la propia de Kagome, en el cine… o en su departamento.

Había sido en esa misma cama donde ahora estaba acostado donde le hizo el amor a Kagome por esa primera y única vez que estuvieron juntos.

Tragó ligeramente al recordarlo y evitó abrir sus ojos… casi se vio de nuevo sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome, besando su cuello y sus labios mientras despacio le separaba las piernas, tocando y apretando sus senos mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en su largo cabello.

Había cuidado a Kagome en aquel momento, y aun así, recordaba también haberla tomado con fuerza, había movido su cuerpo por los constantes embistes que le propinaba, la había escuchado gemir y jadear, nombrarlo y abrazarlo mientras luchaba por respirar, sus pieles pegadas y perladas por el sudor, sus labios buscándose y sus flequillos, de contrastantes cabellos, revueltos. Había sido completamente excitante ver a Kagome desnuda y montada sobre su miembro esa primera vez, luego de que él se lo suplicó; como nerviosa lo había visto a los ojos buscando su aprobación, cómo él había colocado sus manos en su cadera y la había ayudado a moverse… sentir su miembro ser apretado por ella, mientras despacio subía y bajaba, había sido su perdición.

—Aggh— gimió roncamente el peliplata al volver a sentir su miembro endurecerse y llevar su mano a él, buscando controlarse.

Pero en realidad casi podía sentir la sensación quemante de la apretada intimidad de Kagome recibiéndolo, los dedos de la joven apretándose en su abdomen, soportando el placer.

La piel de Inuyasha ardió y le fue imposible no deslizar su mano bajo su pantalón, exponer la rigidez de su alargado miembro y recorrerlo con su mano rodeándolo.

Volvió a gemir roncamente. Casi pudo ver a Kagome sobre él y sentir la humedad de su sexo, lubricando su unión, los gemidos de esa chica y el placer de ambos. Sus manos apretando sus caderas y a él mismo empujándose contra ella, buscando llenar su interior.

Inuyasha apretó más sus ojos al sentir su piel quemarse, ya no era su mano la que acariciaba y satisfacía su miembro… era Kagome, era ella la que lo había hecho sentarse y se apretaba a su pecho mientras se abrazaba a su cuello, y seguía moviéndose sobre él, complaciéndose y complaciéndolo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Aghh!— gimió roncamente el ojidorado, luego de que su esencia se derramara.

Jadeó mientras respiraba, luego de unos segundos se atrevió a abrir los ojos… no había sido Kagome quien estuvo con él en esos momentos.

—Maldita sea— mencionó agotado y más frustrado todavía mientras acomodaba su ropa. Descansó un par de minutos calmando su cuerpo y su mente. No la había olvidado… habían pasado más de un año desde que todo se acabó y esos recuerdos y sensaciones seguían con él.

Se levantó de la cama directo al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

¿Kagome lo habría olvidado?

Sonrió al pensarlo. Ella juraba haberlo hecho, pero la verdad, sus actos y sus reacciones no eran coherentes con sus palabras.

¿Y si la provocaba?

—¿Y por qué no?— Se preguntó al cerrar la puerta del baño. Lo de Kikyo y él hacía mucho que se había ido a la **basura** , eso nunca lo detuvo de hacer nada, y ella tampoco había sido muy leal. Entonces sí podría ser muy entretenido volver a atormentar a Kagome… se dio cuenta que se sentía mejor provocándola, que odiándola.

—Vamos a ver quién pierde ahora, Kagome.

Continuará...

•

•

•

* * *

Hola chicas (:

Perdón la demora, tengo otros dos fanfics en curso xD pero prometo, o mejor dicho, intentaré terminar el fic antes de que se venza el plazo 23 de Sept.

Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, me alegraron, la verdad; este es un fic improvisado xD pero con mucho amor, en serio, el Inukag sigue siendo de mis favoritas.

 _ **Layla Ryu, pao59, Faby Sama, Arely, marianakawaii, yuli, ryuzaki kira3021, Tsukimi, Pamiag, Valkiria San, Laurent T. Uchiha y a una guest.**_

Besos y mil gracias por sus reviews.

Aidé.

•

Agrego para reto: las palabras subrayadas o en negritas, ya se usaron, unas en el primer cap y otras aquí -no me acuerdo cuáles son cuáles... estoy de prisa xD, en el cap. pasado no anoté una y sí la usé-

Como sea. promedio de palabras por cap: 5,503.


End file.
